1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pumping system for use in combination with any standard hydraulic pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic pumps are manufactured by a number of companies throughout the world in an almost unlimited number of design configurations. Such pumps may be of the screw, centrifugal, or valveless type, etc. for use in pumping liquid from an origin source to a final fluid destination. Pumps and pump systems have been developed that are self-priming. See, for example, Seabore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,640 and Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,465. None of the above patents, taken as a whole, disclose or suggest the present invention.
While such self-priming pumps have solved many problems associated with pumping liquids and mixtures of liquids and solids, should part of the pumped suction liquid column become vapor during a pumping cycle, such pumps will not perform their work as predicted by their performance curve and/or the pumps can be damaged.